This invention relates to vacuum tube amplifier emulation, and to non-linear semiconductor amplifiers.
Tube amplifier emulation does model the tube amplifier in such detailed terms as plate resistance and effects of the screen grid. The plate resistance of a triode is particularly unique since all semiconductors have extensive regions of current limits.
Accurate modeling of the plate resistance is needed when tubes drive non-resistive or non-linear loads. A popular analysis of vacuum tube distortion components lumps the variable gain with the variable output impedance and represent it as a resistive load. This analysis does not hold with reactive or non-linear loads and there are no closed form solutions which would lead to a model.
The object of this invention is a semiconductor emulation for emulating a vacuum tube with one or more of the following characteristics: non-linear output, non-linear transfer, non-linear input, reverse transfer, and second harmonic generation.
Another object is an emulator with a second output to emulate a phase splitter.
Another object is a semiconductor emulator of a cathode follower.
Still another object is a compressor emulating the effects of a power supply droop and screen grid behavior.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.